Age of the Moon
"I was there the day the foul beasts fell from the moon. It was molten that day, hot red with fire but when it was cooled by a light cloud it released small molten balls upon the lands, oceans, and seas." -''Isa the Being of Life to Alexèleith during The Quest of the Elementals The '''Age of the Moon' was the time when essence of Doth Gunbain was immortalized into a molten sphere that he used to leave the Darkness and travel to Borgator. Upon reaching Borgator, the Argator defeated Doth Gunbain at last, but this was the plan of the being of darkness. When the Argator turned the molten sphere to solid rock it released the foul beasts upon Borgator. Along with the release of the beasts, it also sent Doth Guntor, the offspring of Gunbain to the continent of Mortwee. This was a period of five hundred cycles. It ended with the start of Age of the Beasts. The Great Fire of Morsgavor In the beginning times of the moon, the foul beasts had invaded many cities and tainted the lands. The Beings of Creation had to use the magical gifts given to them by the Argator-All but one. Mor the Being of Terra became frightened at the word of the destruction of many cities, that she stored up on food and water, established an army, and closed off Morsgavor and hid her people inside not letting anyone in or out. These precautions did not stop Doth Guntor from using a Fieretartus to bore through the mountain into the inner halls of Morsgavor. The beast entered through the back caves of the kingdom. Mor stood in front of the beast and used her power to crumble the overhead ground crushing the beast but the beast busted through the rubble and killed her. The people fled to the doors at the front of the Kingdom to find those doors locked with stone and the beast turned to a firestorm as all the living things burned in the halls. The survivors of the once grand High City of Morsgavor fled to the city of Acelia. The Battle of the Borgator After the destruction of Morsgavor, the now-six Being of Creation established armies of beings and animals to go to war against the beasts led by Doth Guntor in the land of Morbauk. ''"Fifty cycles after the beasts fell and the world became dark with storms, the Beings of Creation and the Beings of Borgator revolted against the beasts and their leader. All who were of light fought aside the Beings of Creation, but all who were of the darkness retreated in fear. '' ''A war broke out in the Harfolds in Morbauk nier of the Mourbaukean Hills. Beasts of ten-thousands met with beings in the twenty-thousands to battle. As the war raged on, many beasts and many beings fled. The war was won by light and all who came in darkness died except those who fled. Doth Guntor battled Roe the Being of Light. In the end Doth Guntor released his power of darkness and vanished in a cloud. Roe fell into a deep sleep paralysis in which she did not wake from. After the war ended the world was tainted with the beasts he brought at Guntor's side. The Age of the Moon had ended, and the Age of the Beasts was at hand." -''Isa the Being of Life said to the Hands of Alexèleith.